U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2009/0008115, for instance, discloses a hammer drill having a mechanical slip clutch. The slip clutch is triggered when a torque present on the drill bit exceeds a triggering torque. In this process, the slip clutch is subjected to high mechanical loads when the user continuously attempts to proceed with the work.